Computing devices can perform various functions, such as executing applications stored at the computing device and outputting information (e.g., documents, e-mails, and pictures) for display (e.g., on a screen). Certain computing devices can include a limited access state that prevents an unauthorized user from accessing applications and information stored at the computing device, thereby effectively “locking” the computing device. For example, some computing devices require a user to provide a specific input to lock and/or unlock the device.
In addition to security, locking techniques can be useful to prevent inadvertent inputs by an otherwise authorized user. For example, the user may carry a computing device, such as a mobile phone, in a pocket. Locking techniques may prevent the computing device from performing various actions in response to detecting accidental user input (e.g., when a user accidentally presses a button, taps a touch screen, or inadvertently activates a presence-sensitive screen while the mobile phone is in the user's pocket).
While locking techniques can provide security to information and also protection from accidental user inputs, locking techniques generally prevent immediate access to applications and information stored at the computing device. For example, when a computing device is “locked,” a user must perform, at a minimum, one extra step to “unlock” the computing device before the computing device will permit access to the applications and information stored at the computing device.